1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission mechanism for a power tool, and more particularly, to a transmission mechanism capable of providing four different torques and speeds.
2. The Prior Arts
Conventional power tools, such as a power drill, generally include a transmission mechanism for outputting power from a motor to an output shaft. Some of the transmission mechanisms can provide various speeds and therefore the speed of the output shaft is adjustable. However, most of the speed-adjustable transmission mechanisms provide only three speeds or less and the power tools capable of providing four speeds usually have complicated transmission mechanisms and higher manufacturing cost.